


Interconnected.

by ShipperificWings



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Teen Romance, teenspeak!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: *Friendship is a body in two souls.





	1. Girl Talk

“I said I like my boys like Cristina likes her coffee”

“How is that?”

“Dark, sweet and hot with a hint of mystery around them”

“How’s is coffee mysterious?”

“Shut up Livia, you think Jace is the most attractive man on earth”

“He’s dazzling as far as twenty two years old go”. 

She sighed. Livia was older than Dru and yet she knew nothing. All she could see was blonde Herondales and their obvious smugness act. 

“Not my fault you’re so obsessed with Herondales and their moody chiseled expressions”

“Hey! I don’t see you bullying Ty for his choices”

“What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you seen him with Kit? They’re like cute puppies in love,” she said knowledgeably as ever. Dru marveled at how Livia and she were so different, Liv was always confident and comfortable on her own skin...she was not. That was probably how Julian felt about Mark, now that she thought of it. She kept her expression warm though, no need for her sister to know she was comparing the two of them so thoroughly, she would blame herself for Dru’s insecurities. 

“Livia, you’re like…a few minutes older than Ty and the same age as Kit, you can’t possibly call them puppies”

“You’ll soon found out that boys are like cute puppies at that age, sis. They grow up slower than us ladies, that’s why Jaime is so suited to you” she added slyly.

Dru spit her chocolate shake and coughed, being sisters couldn’t prepare you for the sneakiness of Livia Blackthorn. She pitied the person that ended up with their heart surrounded by her thorn covered heart. 

“You, my dear, have a great taste in men” she added approvingly and exited Dru’s room, probably scheming wedding dates and themes for several of her brothers. 

For the smallest moment, she envied Tavvy. Luckily Livia would be having her own family once Tavvy reached the age in which he’ll find people attractive.


	2. Lords and Ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited a whole section, it made more sense that way.
> 
> Thanks to EmmaCarstairs and the cute guests that left kudos here, even a lone kudos is enough to make me want to write this :)

Meanwhile, unknown by Drusilla, Livvy’s efforts to match people with their perfect partners had been extended to their friends. It was the reason why she had started this conversation with Dru to begin with, instead of gently nudging her to sit by the side of the gorgeous best friend of Cristina, if she wanted her plans to work she needed to gently unite the pieces of her puzzle without usingremarks about connections and soulmates. It wasn’t a work done in a day, the work of joining people that were clearly destined to be together and people got awkward around people

A small folded green paper sealed with a ribbon, as in pretending to be parchment with the words You may prefer Reading this when you’re alone scribbled on the front was on Cristina’s hands as soon as she opened the door of her locker, it read:

To My lady of roses:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I love Mark  
And so do you

The faerie prince

“Silly children” Cristina mumbled grinning and looking at the note in her hands. It was obviously a jab at Mark, Kieran and herself. Joke was on them anyway. They didn’t knew their arrangement was done withmonths ago.She couldn’t forget Mark’s sincere confusion at seeing them getting along and pretty much proposing to them. It should have been strange for them, but Mark was Mark and they loved him unashamedly. 

She folded the little piece onto a tiny square and hid it in a secret pocket on her backpack.

She guessed they were going to get surprised next Friday when Kieran and she go visit them nextFriday.

+

Diana Wrayburn, Emma’s favorite teacher, was giving them instructions on how to treat acid produced injuries and to never pour any water into an acid produced burn when Jules texted her causing her phone to beep uncontrollably and Mrs Wrayburn to lift a dark brow at her.

She shrugged. She was used to Diana lifting eyebrows at her. It was their routine: she did something mischievous and Diana lifted her Dark Eyebrow™, the one that got their biology professor Gwyn blush and mumble things about nature and creatures that were too glorious for this world. 

“My lady Wrayburn? Are you busy?” the gruff voice of Professor Gwyn entered the room as Diana ended her staring match with Emma. 

Speaking of which…

“I’m not done with you Emma Cordelia, we’ll discuss the details of your grade tomorrow after class,” her expression softened and a half smile formed on her lips “Professor Gwyn, pleased to meet you”.Diana turned around to greet the giant man standing in the doorway, removing her labcoat as the students around her did the same and left her with a stack of homework laying on her table.  
“Carstairs giving you trouble?” he asked in that way that made her feel calm and cherished. Like she could trust him with her life and come unscathed. 

“She’s actually quite gifted in the lab, it’s her performance at exams that worries me. I’m afraid she might be adjusting to something at home, something that keeps her from doing her best…,” she paused and bit her lip. She was becoming increasingly aware of her position next to the man she’s found attractive ever since she started teaching in Los Angeles.

“Please don’t stop on my accord, I love hearing the way you talk about your students”he said with a resolute look on his face that left her feeling warm and many other things she wouldn’t entertain during her working hours or at daylight but at night…it was another thing entirely.

“You do blush a lovely color when I compliment you, now, there’s something I’d like to ask you,” he sat at her desk and gave her a questioning look, as if that would answer his doubts“would going to dinner after talking during a year with me, seem forward to you?” he seemed nervous. 

It was quite adorable.

“No, not at all”she answered feeling flustered. Maybe he would understand her? Was it so difficult to be honest with someone for once? She decided she would care about it later.

Gwyn nodded and whispered a brief “farewell my lady” ever the chivalrous lord. It occurred to her that it seemed absolutely normal for him to act like that. Maybe this is normal where he comes from? Could it be he’s royalty?

She opened her door to let him out and let out a yelp as a small crew of students fell immediately to the floor. What she found was Carstairs and several Blackthorns spying in on her. Their mixed expressions were enough to let her know they had listened everything. As in, her date night plans revealed to a bunch of teens and preteens.

When a flustered Gwyn left her – not before pressing a kiss on her hand – she turned to them with a murderous look better fitted on a sister than a teacher, she knew it and she didn’t care.

“A word of my personal life and several love lives will be discussed with your parents”. The effect was immediate: Julian sneaked a glance at Emma who pretended not to see it, Christopher threw a furtive glance at a distracted Ty and Dru blushed vividly. That one she didn’t expected, but she couldn’t be surprised anymore, she had taught to the worst already, even Livia Blackthorn was a sweet English rose compared to Isabelle Lightwood and her half-sisterHelen Blackthorn. She rather hoped it would stay that way.

“We won’t say a thing Mrs. Wrayburn” Julian said in that charming tone of voice he employed that got the female staff (and Magnus) swooning at his feet. He’d be a danger when he grew up, of that she was sure. Good thing Emma was a strong minded young lady, they were incredibly suited for each other.

“You’ll make a lovely couple Mrs. Wrayburn” added Livia giving her a knowledgeable look. It reminded her of her sister…she would be condescending with this children, after all they barely had each other and little else to keep them safe.

“Thank you, Livia, now go to your classes! Everyone but Miss Carstairs of course”

Emma groaned and dragged her feet dramatically across the (mostly) white floor.

“I thought it would be done tomorrow?”

“I changed my mind, Emma, I just want to know why you’re being behind on your work and I want to discuss a few options for you”. She seemed so concerned that it made Emma feel guilty, her fingers tickled and her eyes watered slightly but she would not cry, she guessed she was safe to talk to so she was going to tell her how she felt left behind by her parents, she could do that.

She was a caring person, the type that actually felt it was important to talk to students and get to know them and their issues, that’s what Helen had said anyway. She sat in the chair and let Diana sit in front of her, behind her desk, which she noticed, was completely devoid of pictures and memorabilia except for a delicate vase with a floral theme carved on it and the inscription growing strong in adversity. It was a pretty vase, it was possibly very expensive and it made Emma wonder not for the first time what happened with Mrs. Wrayburn before she became their teacher. It was rumored that wasn’t even her real name but as far as teachers went she couldn’t care less if she used to kill people for the FBI, she was a genuinely cool person. 

She breathe in and looked at her bitten nails, a habit she had picked up lately as she realized she may never get into university and her future wasn’t the bright, perfect thing she had envisioned as a little girl.

“Alright, let’s do the grown up talk”.

+

After a good hour of Mrs Wrayburn speaking of the ways she could raise her Chem grade she decided she didn’t need that Engineering degree after all. Besides, she couldn’t concentrate at home with father getting sleepless (and cranky) after the baby was born and her mother worrying over her children, pouring all the attention on them. Emma loved them dearly but she needed freedom, longed for it like a bird caged, and she felt guilty because of it. It had been okay to talk though, it was a fresh intake of air for her and her soul, before that she had felt guilty and like the greatest drama queen known by the world.

She did what she usually did when she was stressed: she texted at Julian a quick where are you?And he quickly replied at the park pretending to teach Kit about ducks, actually chaperoning his not-date with Ty.

Omg Jules. GO HOME. Leave the poor kids alone

He’s American, I don’t trust them

Youre American you silly

I have English blood

So does he, and I and frankly a good part of us

HE’S A HERONDALE, THEY’RE DANGEROUS AND SUAVE GUYS, THEY’RE DANGEROUSLY SUAVE

Tina will laugh if she hears you calling something suave so gratuitously 

All you gotta do is threaten him with ducks

Can’t he’s saying he will redeem the Herondale name by studying ducks and their preservation and Ty replied there was no such thing as duck preservation and he may as well be asking Kit to marry him

He got heart eyed explaining to Kit how endangered species are classified in a different status and all and how not to feel bad about not knowing about it

He’s in love. CHRISTOPHER IS TAKING MY BABY AWAY

Pretty sure thats ur fathers baby, like u and the rest

ET TU BRUTE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE 

Please, Em. Come help me watch the children?

…Again quoting stuff I havent read? And ok, be there in five Jules

+

Kit was getting progressively shier as time passed.First, he had talked with Jace over the phone (the guy hated social media for whatever reason, skype wouldn’t load at all and flying to NY was out of the question) had mumbled something that sounded like canyougivemeadvice and had made Jace quirk an eyebrow (he could hear it, didn’t need to see his uncle?cousin?family member, to know he was doing it); Jace laughed and said he was waiting for this, that he could finally impart his brilliant knowledge on all things related to love when a sound had reverberated through his ears, like the line had being tampered on by something, and next a very different voice spoke.

“Pleased to meet you Kit, my name is Magnus Bane, High Warlock, Fashion Influencer, Prince of Brooklyn and the Other Half of the Beautiful, Kindhearted Alexander Lightwood”.

“Um, hi. I’m Kit, I was talking to Jace, what happened to him?” The guy, Magnus (who the hell was called like that?) sounded like he was enjoying the hell out of interrupting Kit’s love live. Damn aristocrats’ families. It all would be easier if they weren’t from Idris, he’d wouldn’t be so worried over the five siblings getting on his case (he wasn’t counting sweet Tavvy, that boy was really the sweetest child a brother could ask for and wasn’t insanely trained on melee combat and sword techniques).

“You see, I’m here to discuss your affections with a certain Mr. Blackthorn, the black haired one, bright fellow with a brilliant mind to play chess and solving mysteries, am I right?”

“Yes”

“All you got to is impress him with your romance skills, I’m talking first editions of Sherlock Holmes, dates on a carriage around New York, singing in the park while feeding the ducks”

“DUCKS ARE EVIL”

“Is that Jace?”

“My dear focus, we need a good strategy, the Blackthorns are difficult to impress, such was the case of a certain Herondale that tried to impress a Blackthorn daughter and failed miserably…she was of course young and they weren’t in love and later on he married a nicer girl but you see, heartbreak is always a possibility for a Herondale” he finished his little speech with a dramatic sigh.

Were this people for real? 

“Okay, I’m listening” he answered in spite of his instincts. What was he doing?!

“Young man. It’s all about true love kisses and grand romantic gestures”

…

Hours later he sat, chaperoned by a perpetually frowning Julian and an awkward Emma, whilst discussing feathers with Ty. The conversation with him was as always more than simply entertaining, he had this way to talk about everything he cared about in great detail, it was as if he saw the world through a magnified glass, like he had the secrets in the world and he could tell you all about it for days and you’ll sit there listening intently. He would be a great professor one day, he could teach small groups and he’ll probably benefit more from teaching university than school, where children would stare at him and been cruel when they didn’t understand the ways in which he expressed himself.

Something ached inside him when he thought of it. He was such a sweet person, he would make anyone willing to see who he truly was fall in love with him. 

Ty’s hands, warm and calloused by the exercise at home touched his hands briefly and then fluttered away, leaving him feeling his heart beating wildly on his chest and a curious tingle running through his arms and legs. It was like the static coming from a TV or cooking with an electrical kitchen without wearing shoes. The way that would leave you tingling and shivering, the way it reached his fingers and toes had him still, as a deer caught in the headlights, so much that he was sure he would have dropped his hand if he had stayed any more time with his hand on his.

A very low growl was heard behind them, followed by a giggle. They both turned, him blushing incandescently and Ty, with a heavy frown -that he felt ashamed to realize he found endearing- the effect was immediate on the nosy group that stood not so far from them. 

The whole Blackthorn family was there and to make it more embarrassing so were Jace and the Lightwood-Banes. Simon and Isabelle were the only ones missing as even Clary was there with them. They were so much more sensible about love lives and generally kept to themselves and their tiny newborn daughter. He wished they were there. At least Alec looked embarrassed and gave him a look of guilt. 

 

“We have been planning a family barbecue and we were hoping you’d come?” was what came out of Clary’s mouth, quickly. The poor girl felt as ashamed as they did. Well him, because Ty was nothing but headstrong and confident when it came to his affections.  
Ty was blunt and straight to the point.

“Thank you, but I think, Kit and I would like to be somewhere else…without interference. Don’t you think so Christopher?” his grey eyes posed briefly on his family and then more intensely on his own. He swallowed the lump on his throat. He was rather weak when it came to Ty calling him by his full name, especially when he directed all his attention to Kit. It made him warm and his hands and chest tingled at the intimacy it entailed.

Kit, who had been at loss with the fierceness of the Blackthorns, the fierceness and courage they all had to have to be so tightly knit that he had felt as an intruding shadow on their own little world at first.

Kit, who’d been afraid and lonely and had been accepted on Andrew Blackthorn’s home as their own, when his father had not accepted him.

Kit -who’d been taught to be less affectionate and that the world was a dark place that would eat him up if he showed weakness- admired Ty’s frankness when defending the things he liked.

The realization that what he perceived from Julian and the rest was not prejudice on him and his origins, it wasn’t that they needed to control everything. It was that they cared.

And once you cared for someone, it was hard to simply sit back and watch them go out and live.

“Let’s get going then.” He said not unkindly and waved goodbye at Ty’s family. Alec and Magnus exchanged a look and Magnus nodded to himself wisely, like he knew what he felt – and he probably did considering his own current relationship with Alec- and the entire group dissolved into conversations and questions (did Dru really compared coffee to boys? And Julian’s outraged cry at the thought of Jaime Rosales engaging into any activities with his little sister). It was the usual fare for them and it seemed even at the end of the world he could turn and proclaim he loved Ty and Julian would reverse to his overprotective role and ask him for a duel.

He’d finally understood so many things and it was all because of Ty.

He’d never felt so loved before.


End file.
